Locked In
Locked In is a survival horror video game developed and published by Aozora for the Microsoft Xbox 360 game system. Story Jason Keith is a man with no memories who woke up in a warehouse for no known reason. Having no idea of how he got in the warehouse, he explores the place in hope to find a way out, but as he looks around, he notices strange marks on walls, bloody floors, human bones, and ghostly noises all around the warehouse. Now Jason must try to escape the warehouse alive while trying to find out what the noises are. Gameplay The gameplay very similar to the gameplay of the Tsukiakari series except the without the Wii U controller and its screen, instead, a similar screen shows up by pressing the pause/menu button. The game revolves around the male protagonist, Jason Keith, progressing through 13 chapters alone inside a mysterious warehouse. The character's strength is displayed in a life bar located in the lower left corner of the screen, and the game will end if the character's strength is drained completely. However, the character can find healing items throughout the progress of the game at different locations, which restore their strength to a certain extent. At some points of the game, Jason can find light sources to help in certain areas and also help find items that can only be seen with light; energy for the lights cannot be found anywhere in the warehouse, but other light sources can be found; light sources include, flashlights, oil lanterns, matches, and Port-a-Bulb (lightbulb on a battery stick). Jason is allowed to free roam anywhere in the warehouse and pick up any item that is on the ground that he could lift; he is not allowed to leave a room until he finds the key to the door or if the door is already unlocked. The keys to the warehouse doors cannot be thrown away and will take up room in the bag that Jason carries. There are a total amount of 22 rooms and 17 hallways in the warehouse. Jason does not have a weapon to use against enemies, so he will mostly run away and hide whenever he encounters one. There are only 4 different enemies in the game, the spirits, ghosts of previous victims of the warehouse that want revenge (can be escaped by going into another room or hall); the hands, ghosts that appear after finding bloody handprints (can be defeated by wiping off the handprint or escaped by going into another room or hall); the corpses, dead bodies on the ground that will sometimes move on ocassion and get Jason stuck (can be defeated by kicking or shaking them off); and the Bloody Dog, the boss of the game who has a bloody dog's head as his mask and carries around a giant rusty but sharp knife (can be defeated by finding the revolver or escaped by hiding before he finds Jason). As a reference to the Tsukiakari series, glowing moths can be found as save points in the game. Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games